


Telegram

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (TV 1995)
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: How did Janos and Ramos come to work together?





	

As the train pulled into the station in Denver, Colorado, Janos Christoph Bartok snapped his book closed. He'd read 'Nicodemus Legend and the Land of the Orange Sky' before, but had felt a second read was warranted. His first reading had been done in his native Hungarian, but Janos often suspected something may have been lost in the translation, so when he had decided to escape his humiliation back east by fleeing west, he purchased an original English edition to read on the way to the real 'land of orange skies'. It was distracting, and perhaps a bit comforting, to delve into the writings of one of his favorite authors. 

Janos slipped the dime store novel into the pocket of his long jacket, picking up his heavy suitcase, gripping the handle tight enough to turn his knuckles white. The decision to move out to Colorado hadn't been one he had come by easily. The contents of the case were all his physical possessions left-- in order to afford the land and small barn located in Sheridan, he had been required to sell all he owned but the bare essentials. _Cipekednie,_ he told himself. _Less to carry._

Denver was in sharp contrast to the cities he was used to. It bustled with about the same amount of activity, but it had a... dustier appearance, and looked less _finished_ than where he had come from. He could only imagine what the even smaller, newer Sheridan looked like. Probably something straight out of one of the Legend books. 

Not that Janos was one to judge. A fresh start was a fresh start, and everything has to start somewhere. Be it science, scientists, or cities. 

A jumble of nerves he couldn't quite label as fear, embarrassment, or excitement, Janos had quite a time trying to find where he was supposed to catch his stage coach to Sheridan. By the time he arrived, he was informed he had missed the most recent stage by several minutes. The next transport to Sheridan wouldn't be for several more hours.

Janos, quite simply, had no idea what to do with himself. He doubted he'd be able to find a quiet place to finish his book, and was quite certain his nerves wouldn't allow it even if he could. Wishing for a friend in that moment, he considered one of the few who had stayed by his side throughout the whole ordeal of Thomas Edison and his character assassination.

He made his way to a nearby telegraph station. Behind the counter was a small Mexican man with dark hair and a mustache. His dark eyes flashed up for just a second from the ticker tape in his hand. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted, transcribing the message on a slip of paper.

"Good afternoon," Janos returned, stepping over to the counter and setting his suitcase on the floor so he could lean slightly against the surface. The man seemed to finish his transcription, setting the ticker tape and paper aside. "I vould like to send a telegram to Professor Rudolph Kendall."

The man noted that down on a fresh piece of paper. "I'll need the location of your recipient, and your message," he said.

Janos nodded. "Of course. I vish it to say..." He paused, not quite sure exactly what to say. "'I have safely arrived in Denver and I appreciate all your support,'" he finally decided on. As he spoke, a tall blonde man stepped out of a door to the back of the building. He stood off to the side, seemingly keeping a close watch on the man behind the counter. "Have it signed 'Janos Christoph Bartok'," he added. 

"Hey, aren't you the Hungarian from back east that stole that Edison guy's inventions?" the blond man blurted out.

Janos immediately went rigid. "Those charges were thrown out," he asserted.

"It's true, the charges were deemed fabricated," the man behind the counter said, almost distractedly, as he wrote down the message.

"Oh, and you would know, Ramos," the blonde replied snidely with a smirk.

Ramos dropped his pencil, making a dull 'thwack' against the counter. "Yes, I would, I transcribed a telegraph on the case that I personally delivered to the Colorado Banner just two days ago," he stated, offering the man one sharp look before turning back to Janos. "Where should the telegram be delivered, Professor Bartok?" he asked.

Janos swallowed the lump in his throat, thankful and surprised that not only had this stranger, Ramos, heard of him, but also quickly jumped to his defense. "Ah, Professor Kendall is currently at the Museum of Comparative Zoology in Boston," he said.

Ramos's eyes widened slightly but he seemed to purposefully restrain himself. "Does he teach at Harvard?" he asked curiously. 

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you've got him started."

Narrowing his eyes, Ramos spared another look at the man. "Don't you have repairs to do, Mr. Coleman?" he asked, trying to cover the edge in his voice. 

"I'm nearly finished," he responded sharply.

Ramos looked away, focusing on taking down the information Janos had provided, mumbling something in Spanish under his breath. Coleman lunged forward at that, snatching Ramos's collar in his fist and brandishing his other in front of Ramos's face.

"What did you say about me, Mex?" he demanded. "In English this time."

"Excuse me, sir, but I suggest you take your hands off of Mr. Ramos," Janos said, "or I'll retrieve the local sheriff and he will ask you, with more repercussions I presume."

Coleman cast a dirty look over Janos before shoving Ramos back as he let go of his collar. He stormed back to the door he had come through originally, mumbling something about 'all those damned immigrants sticking together' before disappearing into the back.

Ramos tossed down his pencil again, this time forcefully enough for it to roll off the table. He was out the door before it even hit the ground, and Janos snatched up his suitcase and followed after him.

"Uh, Ramos? Mr. Ramos?" he started, practically chasing the shorter man out into the street.

He turned on his heels, and Janos could make out a multitude of emotions boiling behind his eyes. "Professor Bartok, if this is about your telegram, I'm sorry, I will finish-"

"No, no," Janos interrupted, waving his hand slightly, "that's not it."

"Then if you are looking for a thank you-" he started again, but Janos shook his head again.

"No, I just vished to know, are you all right?" he questioned. "That man's actions were incorrigible."

Ramos offered a half smile. "I am fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

He began to walk away again, and Janos continued to moved after him. "I also vanted to thank you, for defending me. There are very few villing to assert my innocence against Edison," he said.

It was Ramos's turn to wave it off. "I was just stating the facts and the facts were that there was no proof you stole any inventions," he said.

Janos smiled. "You sound like a man of science."

Ramos paused and looked up at him, expression guarded. "I am," he said simply. "I'm actually overqualified for Coleman's job, yet they have me reading messages." His voice took on a bitter edge, pointing back to the building they had come from. 

Janos frowned slightly at that. "You seemed familiar with Harvard. Were you a student?"

"As a matter of fact I was," Ramos said.

"What did you study?" Janos asked, now mildly excited.

"Multiple subjects, including medicine and literature, but I have a degree in physics," he said, crossing his arms and keeping a careful eye on Janos.

Janos beamed. "That's astounding! I'm actually setting up a laboratory in Sheridan. Perhaps you would consider taking a position aiding me in my experiments?" he offered. It was impulsive, sure, but Janos knew that sometimes following his gut was his best   
course of action, and his gut told him that this Ramos could be a valuable ally. He _was_ clairvoyant after all. 

"You want me to work for you?" Ramos asked in mild surprise and disbelief. 

"Oh, no!" Janos said. "I vant you to work _vith_ me. I could very much use an associate- a partner- in my endeavors."

Ramos's face softened and a smile even pulled at his lips. "Really? You'd permit me to do scientific work?"

"Of course! You have a degree from Harvard!" Janos said. "Why vouldn't I?"

"The same reason they wouldn't," Ramos said. "My employers usually don't care that I'm more educated than many of the people working over me. They only see me as a Mexican and a Meshika, not a scientist."

"I personally see no reason for someone to let such unfounded prejudices get in the vay of scientific advancement," Janos stated. 

Ramos looked pensive for a long moment. "What sort of research are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I was making great strides in utilizing electricity before, vell, you are familiar already with my career troubles," he said. "I intend to further my investigation into that, as vell as other subjects."

"I think I would be foolish to turn down your offer," Ramos said.

Janos near-literally jumped with excitement. "So that is a yes?" he asked. At Ramos's nod, he added, "I knew you would. I'm clairvoyant, you know."

Ramos tilted his head curiously at that. "Oh. Then I'm sure you already know I am a descendent of Aztec kings," he said.

"I did not, but I am not surprised one bit," Janos said with a small laugh. "I assure you that you will be treated accordingly, Mr. Ramos," he added, offering a slight bow.

In return Ramos put his hand out, which Janos shook readily. "My name is Huitzilopochtli, Professor. Huitzilopochtli Ramos."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Vuitzilopochtli," Janos said. He pulled a pocket watch from his vest, giving it a quick glance before returning it. "I should start heading to my coach. I don't vish to miss the stage to Sheridan for the second time today." He let out a mildly embarrassed chuckle at that. "Such an inconvenient form of travel. I believe the future of transportation is in air."

"I'll join you," Ramos said.

"Vhat about your employers?" Janos asked, a slightly amused grin crossing his face as they started to walk on. 

Ramos smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I'll send them a telegram."


End file.
